


Ouija

by savv



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Ouija, Ouija Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savv/pseuds/savv
Summary: Ouija boards are a hoax, right?





	Ouija

Ouija boards are a hoax if you don't use them right. Ghosts can’t just sit down and put their transparent fingers on the pointer along with you.  
No, the ghost must be in the board. Its mind, soul, and spirit must be in tune with it.  
How would you get a ghost in there?  
Well, a Ouija board needs to be fed. Only the truly curious, the truly desperate, can make a Ouija board work. They must be willing to make a sacrifice. Not just any sacrifice, no. A sacrifice that would cost a life to give them the answers they seek.  
When the ritual is complete, if done correctly, they should get what they sought.  
I seem to have gotten off track…  
What was your question?


End file.
